


Pretty in Pink

by rivers_bend



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic tour-bus PWP, with added hair dye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> The Obvious: I do not know any of the people whose public personas are used in this story and neither believe nor mean to imply this ever happened.

Two in the afternoon, between sound check and the vague plans the troupe made to find dinner, Adam thought he'd lie down, rest his eyes for a while. The bus is parked at the back of the area roped off for main stage bands, and while it's not exactly silent, it's a hell of a lot quieter than out at the festival, or up with the tents and tour vans where he left most of the others to mix and mingle. Adam keys the code into the door, enjoying the familiar hiss as it opens. Five weeks on the road, and the bus already feels like home again the way his new house--love it as he does--still somehow doesn't. The lounge area is dim, shades drawn, and he considers just putting his feet up on the sofa, but his bed at the back is calling, so he heads through the curtains to the bunks.

He's looking at his phone, not where he's going, so he's three or four steps into the narrow hallway before he realizes he's not alone. Tommy is standing at the end of the row, up on his tiptoes, reaching into Isaac's bunk. Which wouldn't be that remarkable except his candy-pink hair--which Adam had just started getting used to again after the blue he'd switched it to for the beginning of the tour--matches his camo-print briefs. Which are all he's wearing.

It should be hilarious--it _is_ hilarious--but it's really ridiculously hot. Tommy doesn't turn, and Adam's a little surprised, but then he sees the headphone wire. Element of surprise on his side, Adam stuffs his phone in his back pocket, slides up behind Tommy, pinning his wrists to the bunk as he fits his hips to Tommy's pink-camo ass.

Tommy screams like Fay Wray and jumps, nearly clocking Adam in the chin with his skull before whipping his head around to glare. "Jesus, Adam," he says, trying to get a hand free to reach for his headphones. But Adam just slides his grip down Tommy's hands, linking their fingers, pressing Tommy's chest against the bunk. With his nose, Adam nudges one of the earbuds from Tommy's ear so he can say, "Hi. Nice undies."

"Scare a guy to death if you're not careful," Tommy grumbles. "And my underwear is fucking awesome. A fanboy from Australia sent them to me."

Adam has a vision of his boyfriend the panty sniffer and nips Tommy's neck possessively before he can rein the impulse in. But, "Good thing he's your size," he says, tone light.

"Ew! No." Tommy has given up trying to get out of Adam's hold and started rocking his ass back against Adam's dick instead. "They were still in the package. They weren't, like, _used_."

Adam knows it's irrational to prefer it when girls send Tommy presents, but he can't help it. He can help laying the jealousy at Tommy's feet, though, so he keeps it to himself. "They why you went pink again?" he asks, nuzzling the hair at the back of Tommy's neck, and shifting a little so his dick is riding Tommy's crack.

"We gonna stop talking about my underwear and do something with that thing?" Tommy counters, giving his tush an extra wriggle for emphasis.

As tempting as it is to take Tommy up on his offer, Adam is a little fixated on the briefs, and he doesn't just want Tommy to fling them off, still thinking of them as a gift from some boy down under. Pushing Tommy's hands together so he can pin them with one of his own, Adam gets the other on Tommy's dick, through the briefs, palming him the rest of the way to hard, slowing the roll of his hips against Tommy's ass.

"Or that," Tommy says.

Adam is going to just jerk him off through the fly, but when he feels Tommy leaking through the fabric, he wants to taste it. His bed is right on the other side of the door two feet to their right, but Tommy's bunk is right here under Isaac's and closer is better. Pulling Tommy's other ear bud out, Adam turns him around and bundles him through the curtain into his bed, crawling in after him. And wow. Yeah. It's been a while. These bunks are _really_ small. No way is he sucking Tommy's dick in here. But he's got him on his back and there's just enough room for kissing, and he does like kissing. They can move in a minute.

"There's a reason I always come to you," Tommy says while Adam's stroking his hair--god, it's really really pink this time--off his face, appreciating the fan of his eyelashes, his naked lips and fresh-scrubbed face, no makeup yet, nothing but a smudge of black from last night to accentuate his eyes. Adam likes all Tommy's looks, but this might be his favorite.

"Well, this time I came to you," Adam says, leaning in to press their lips together.

Tommy tries to get demanding, grind up against Adam's thigh, fuck into Adam's mouth with his tongue, but Adam keeps it slow, palms gripping the sides of Tommy's face, holding him back, teasing his lips with the tip of his tongue, shallow dip inside. Tommy fights just long enough to prove he's not easy, before he gives in and lets Adam set the pace.

The lazy making out is good, it's great, but it would be so much better if Adam could get his mouth on-- well. Anything at all beyond Tommy's face would be awesome. "Fine," he finally says. "You win. My bed is definitely better for this."

"Your bed is better for everything."

There was something cozy about Adam's bunk on the Idol tour, but those were definitely not the best night's sleeps he's ever had. And he for sure wasn't getting any action in it. Tommy does have a point.

On the other side of Adam's closed door, Tommy tries to push off his underwear, but Adam interrupts to put him on his back on the bed. "Mine," Adam says, palming the fabric over Tommy's hips to stretch it tight over his junk.

"Grabby fucker." Tommy fails completely to make it a complaint.

Still holding Tommy down, Adam elbows his way between his thighs and sucks the fabric over his cockhead wet.

"I really can take them off, you know," Tommy says, but Adam ignores him. There's something about the taste of him rough weave against Adam's tongue instead of smooth skin that's making Adam a little crazy, and he's done talking.

All the familiar textures Adam knows so well are different, and he can't stop nuzzling his nose up under Tommy's sac, biting the tendons at the tops of his thighs, breathing through the soaked cloth at the base of Tommy's dick, cold inhale, hot exhale. Tommy has both fists tight in Adam's hair, tugging, trying to pull him off one second, push him closer the next, trying to hump Adam's face. Until Adam gets his mouth around the head of Tommy's dick and starts licking, then Tommy just holds on, begging Adam not to stop.

Adam's mouth and jaw are aching by the time Tommy comes, but it's totally worth it. Tommy's shaking so hard Adam has to bundle him up to cuddle him after. When he starts giggling, Adam lifts his chin, pushes his hair off his face, waits for him to say what's so funny.

"What do I get when I show you the leather pants that came with them?"


End file.
